


Six Months

by vestiges



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Some Description of Violence, based on the song "dream" by imagine dragons, possible trigger warning, soldier!asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestiges/pseuds/vestiges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been six months since he’d put a bullet through the forehead of a child on the orders of his superior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request, written for the-yaoi-box. The challenge was to write an Asanoya drabble based on the next song in my play list. That song was "Dream" by Imagine Dragons. Possible trigger warning for Asahi and his PTSD.

 

It had been six months. Six months of pain and nightmares and quiet shaking in the dark, huddled in the corner of the couch because Yuu’s body next to his had triggered something deep inside him, some terror that Asahi hadn’t been able to touch, a monster he didn’t think he’d ever be able to slay. 

 

_a tinny voice in his ear. the press of the scope against his skin as he positioned the gun. the bomb strapped to the thin chest._

 

It had been six months since he’d put a bullet through the forehead of a child on the orders of his superior. Six months.

 

_the quiet snick of the trigger. the flecks of blood like rubies in the sunlight. the eyes widened in surprise. the tears carving paths down cheeks and catching in brown stubble._

 

“Asahi?” Yuu’s sleepy voice lazily washed over him and Asahi shuddered. “Babe, it’s okay. You’re okay. Come back to sleep next to me.”

 

Asahi shook. His eyes watered and stung and he couldn’t cry again he had cried too much there was too much blood and too much silence and too much death and gore and gunfire and shouts and confusion and panic and chaos and he was lost, so lost, he couldn’t find his way out of the dark which way was it to get back to the light _which way_ which _way which_ way whi—

 

“Asahi.” A hand hovering pale in the air before him. “Asahi. You’re safe. You’re home. You don’t need to be afraid of me.” Yuu’s eyes were wide in the dark, catching the reflection of moonbeams. 

 

“I-I’m not afraid of _you_.” He shuddered a breath. “I-I…I’m afraid of…o-of _me_ , of what I might do, I just, I don’t, I mean I - God, I’m a _murderer_ Yuu.” And he had said it and the word hung in the air and oh god _oh_ god oh _god_ now Yuu _knows_ and now Yuu would leave of course he would leave he had _killed_ people, killed a _child_ and he couldn’t lose Yuu couldn’t couldn’t function without Yuu how would he — he had killed a _child a_ child a child a…he was a murderer and he had killed people and Yuu would leave he would leave he would _leave and_ —

 

“Asahi.” Gentle but firm. “Look at me.” Furrowed brow, big eyes, pale skin, hair flopping across his brow and his eyes. Asahi couldn’t lose him, _couldn’t_. “Asahi. It is okay. It will be okay. I promise you I will help you get through this.” And then the hand, still suspended against the shadows, gently touched his shoulder and Asahi felt himself shudder and collapse and _break_.

 

And the tears came, flooding out _blood like rubies in the sunlight_ and the sobs wracked his shoulders _eyes widened in surprise_ and Yuu wrapped his arms around Asahi and just held on while _the quiet snick of the trigger_ Asahi just completely _shattered_.

 

There were hands, pale and patient, guiding him towards the bed. A calm touch pressing his head down to rest on the pillow. Nimble fingers pulling covers up to his chin. Then there was the warmth of a body next to his and a head resting against his chest. 

 

“Asahi.” A hand grasped his own and placed it over Yuu’s chest. “Feel that thumping? That’s my heart.” Asahi’s fingers trembled as he felt the steady rhythm under his palm. “I trust you with it.”

 

“It’s yours.” 

 

And that night, for the first time in six months, the dreams didn’t come.

 


End file.
